Due
by Valerydell95
Summary: One-shot erotica sulla mia OTP preferita in assoluto. (E' la mia prima fanfiction veramente erotica, scusate se non è un granché!) [Japanada - GiapponeXCanada] *So che l'impaginazione fa pietà e misericordia, ma è la prima fanfiction che pubblico su fanfiction-net: abbiate pazienza.*


Due

"Sì, pronto?".

"Kiku, sono io!".

"Matt, cosa succede? Perché hai questa voce agitata?".

"E' successo un disastro: dobbiamo vederci subito!".

"Va bene, se è così grave...".

"Allora vengo io a casa tua, a fra poco! Cavolo, che disastro!". E attaccò.

Kiku fissò la cornetta del telefono. Non riusciva ad immaginare qualcosa di tanto grave da far agitare il suo ragazzo in quel modo. Doveva essere un guaio di proporzioni notevoli.

Matthew era la persona più calma e posata che avesse mai conosciuto. Non alzava mai la voce, neppure quando si arrabbiava con Alfred, ed era sempre gentile con tutti.

O meglio, con tutti i pochi che si accorgevano della sua presenza, cosa che Kiku non riusciva assolutamente a spiegarsi.

Come facevano a non accorgersi di Matthew? E soprattutto, come facevano a confonderlo con Alfred? Erano talmente diversi!

Posò la cornetta del telefono, andò in cucina e tirò fuori una vasca di gelato dal congelatore. Gelato alla fragola, il gusto preferito di Matthew. Prese un cucchiaio e riempì due bicchieri fino all'orlo, poi li mise nel frigorifero.

Si sedette in veranda. Il suo coniglietto arrivò trotterellando accanto a lui. Lo accarezzò distrattamente.

_Tre mesi._

Lui e Matthew stavano insieme già da tre mesi. Tre mesi e undici giorni, per la precisione.

Da quando si era aperto al mondo, Kiku aveva cercato disperatamente qualcuno che gli somigliasse anche solo un po'.

Feliciano amava l'arte ed era sensibile, ma era immaturo. Ludwig era maturo, ma era troppo concreto e pragmatico. Non che lui non lo fosse, ma il tedesco era l'eccesso.

Arthur era maturo, ma non riusciva a controllarsi. Francis era di buone maniere, ma incline alle frivolezze. E poi a Kiku non piacevano certi sguardi che gli indirizzava.

Alfred era anche peggio: immaturo, irresponsabile, chiassoso e anche un po' prepotente. Alfred era un bambino diventato adulto troppo in fretta, o un adulto che si ostinava a voler restare bambino per sempre.

Erano state tutte delusioni una dietro l'altra. Ognuno di loro aveva una cosa in comune con lui, ma nessuno di loro gli somigliava davvero.

Fino ad arrivare a Matthew.

Kiku l'aveva notato alla festa di Natale a casa di Alfred: seduto in un angolo, con una coppa di gelato in mano. Ma era stata la sua espressione a colpirlo. Era triste, rassegnata, profondamente malinconica.

Così Kiku aveva deciso di avvicinarsi lui.

_"Scusa?"._

_Matthew alza la testa. "Non sono Alfred: lui è laggiù a parlare con Arthur. Io sono suo fratello Matthew."._

_"Lo so. E' occupato il posto accanto a te?"._

_Il canadese lo guarda, un vago stupore negli occhi. "Oh... No. E' libero."._

_Kiku si siede accanto a lui. "Grazie."._

_Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Matthew fa: "Scusa l'attacco non proprio amichevole, ma mi scambiano sempre con Alfred e così..."._

_"Non devi scusarti."._

_"Come... Come hai fatto a distinguermi?"._

_"Be', è stato abbastanza facile. Alfred ha un'espressione diversa da quella che hai tu."._

_"... Davvero?"._

_"Sì. Perché?"._

_Matthew lo guarda e arrossisce lievemente. _

_"Perché è la prima volta che qualcuno non mi confonde con Alfred."._

Da quella serata era iniziata a crescere tra loro una lenta ma inesorabile attrazione reciproca. Ogni Congresso Mondiale si ritrovavano seduti accanto, così come ad ogni festa.

Cominciò così. Poi si passò alle telefonate e alle conversazioni via e-mail, sempre più lunghe e frequenti. Si arrivò ad un punto tra loro tale che una giornata passata senza una mail o una breve conversazione telefonica era strana e molto rara.

Due corpi che si attraggono reciprocamente prima o poi entreranno in contatto: non serve scomodare la fisica per capirlo. Il momento in cui Kiku e Matthew entrarono effettivamente in contatto, per così dire, avvenne subito dopo la festa di compleanno del giapponese.

_Se ne sono andati tutti. Finalmente._

_La casa è un disastro, ma Kiku è troppo stanco per mettere in ordine. Ci penserà domattina._

_"Kiku... Devo darti il mio regalo." fa Matthew. E' seduto per terra con un bicchiere di gassosa semivuoto in mano._

_"Resti a dormire qui. Questo per me è un regalo, Matthew." risponde Kiku sedendosi accanto a lui._

_"No, no! Ce n'è uno che devo darti assolutamente! In verità", aggiunge arrossendo, "volevo dartelo già prima, ma conoscendoti ho preferito aspettare il tuo compleanno."._

_ E che regalo può essere? "Be'... se ci tieni così tanto, va bene."._

_Matthew sorride radiosamente. "Grazie, Kiku! Però devi... devi stare fermo un attimo."._

_"Va bene.". _

_Dopo qualche secondo e un respiro profondo, Matthew chiude gli occhi, si china leggermente e stampa un leggero bacio sulle labbra di Kiku._

_"Tu mi... mi piaci. Tantissimo." confessa poi con le guance scarlatte e tormentandosi una ciocca di capelli. "Kiku, ho paura... di essermi preso una cotta per te."._

Da quel momento in poi Kiku aveva iniziato a vedere Matthew con occhi diversi da quelli dell'amicizia. Cominciò a provare una strana sensazione allo stomaco quando il canadese si sedeva accanto a lui, ad arrabbiarsi parecchio quando veniva picchiato perché qualcuno lo scambiava con Alfred, a sospirare quando pensava alla sua voce.

Come conseguenza di ciò prese una decisione piuttosto sofferta: allentare i contatti.

Le conversazioni si fecero più fredde e brevi e meno frequenti, così come le visite reciproche. Voleva essere sicuro di quello che provava, voleva rifletterci su. Non voleva illudere se stesso, ma soprattutto non voleva illudere Matthew con false speranze.

Dopo tre settimane di contatti assai sporadici e piuttosto freddi, fu il canadese a venire da lui.

_"Matthew!"._

_E' seduto sul gradino davanti alla porta di casa di Kiku, le ginocchia contro il petto. Sembra un adolescente._

_"Matthew, che succede?"._

_L'altro si alza. "Volevo chiederti la stessa cosa.". La sua voce è un miscuglio di rabbia e dolore. E' una voce ferita. "Perché hai cominciato a trattarmi così, Kiku? Che ti succede?". La sua voce inizia a tremare. "Cos'ho fatto di male?"._

_Kiku si sente spezzare il cuore. "Matthew... Io..."._

_E per la prima volta in vita sua non sa assolutamente cosa dire._

_"Cosa? Dimmelo, perché io non lo so.". Dalla voce di Matthew sparisce la rabbia e resta solo il dolore. "Ecco perché non volevo dirtelo, Kiku: perché sapevo che ti avrei perso. Sapevo che... che ti saresti allontanato da me."._

_"Non è vero!"._

_Cala un silenzio stranamente teso._

_"Io non voglio allontanarmi da te. Questo mai."._

_"E allora perché fai così?!". Matthew alza di colpo la voce. "Perché mi tieni distante?! Perché mi parli così poco?! Perché mi tratti quasi come se fossi un estraneo?! Se è una tradizione giapponese t'informo che è orribile! Non hai pensato a come sono stato in queste due settimane?!"._

_Kiku lo guarda in silenzio, sentendosi di colpo un mostro. Come gli era venuto in mente di fare quella stupidaggine?! Cos'aveva nel cervello in quel momento?!_

_Si avvicina lentamente. "Io..."._

_Di colpo Matthew lo abbraccia._

_"Ti prego, Kiku, non te ne andare. Non m'importa se mi ricambi o no. Solo non te ne andare. Non ora che ti ho trovato."._

_Il giapponese resta immobile, in quell'abbraccio che sa di disperazione. _

_Resta immobile in quell'abbraccio che, incredibilmente, trova piacevole._

_"Matthew..."._

_Il canadese alza la testa dalla sua spalla e lo guarda negli occhi. _

_"Matt..."._

_Gli sfila gli occhiali e lo bacia sulla bocca, proprio come ha fatto lui tre settimane prima._

_Solo che questo bacio non si esaurisce così. Continua, leggero, delicato, dolce, mentre la sua mano scivola tra i capelli di Matthew e ogni cosa attorno a loro diventa distante, irreale, priva di significato. Tutto perde importanza: il pudore, la morale, le tradizioni, ogni cosa. _

_Solo loro due hanno significato._

Bussarono alla porta.

Era Matthew.

"Kiku, Francis sa tutto!".

Nella mente di Kiku quell'evento fu spostato dalla sezione '_guai di notevole entità_' alla sezione '_catastrofi di proporzioni immani_'. "Cosa?!".

"Ti giuro che non ho idea di come abbia fatto: io non mi sono mai fatto sfuggire nemmeno un indizio!".

"Calma, calma! Adesso siediti e spiegami bene.".

"... e così mi ha detto 'Sai, tu e _Kikù _siete veramente una coppia stupenda.'. Allora io ho risposto 'Ma che dici, Francis?! Io e Kiku non stiamo insieme: siamo solo amici!' e lui ha risposto '_Mathiù, _non penserai di darla a bere a _moi. _L'ho capito che state insieme: me ne intendo di certe cose.'. A quel punto non sapevo cosa rispondere.". Matthew sospirò posando il cucchiaino nel bicchiere ormai vuoto.

"Kiku, adesso cosa facciamo? Ora che Francis lo sa lo dirà a tutti!".

Era questo quello che più preoccupava l'orientale. Se Francis sapeva una cosa la riferiva immediatamente a tutti: dire una cosa a lui equivaleva a spargerla ai quattro venti. Si doveva subito trovare una contromisura efficace.

"Abbiamo due opzioni. Possiamo ammettere tutto o negare ad oltranza. Dobbiamo scegliere la soluzione più efficace.".

Matthew sospirò. "Se negassimo non credo che qualcuno ci crederebbe. Però ammetterlo equivarrebbe alla rovina.".

Perfettamente giusto. Gli altri avrebbero iniziato a tormentarli senza dare loro pace. A Feliciano e Ludwig era successa la stessa cosa quando era venuto a galla che stavano insieme: avevano passato due mesi sotto i riflettori.

Oh, ma ovviamente con loro sarebbe stato anche peggio. Dopotutto si stava parlando di Kiku Honda e Matthew Williams, ovvero i due che, a detta degli altri, non si sarebbero mai fidanzati con nessuno. La notizia del loro legame sarebbe stato uno scoop sensazionale.

"Che disastro..." mormorò Kiku.

Già prevedeva i commenti.

_'Matthew e Kiku?! Ma dai, proprio loro!'._

_'Hai capito i santarellini! Tutti zitti e buoni e invece si divertono alla grande tra di loro!'._

Il solo pensiero della _loro_ intimità e riservatezza andate in frantumi fece rabbrividire il giapponese.

"Matt, dobbiamo negare tutto. Non abbiamo altra scelta. Dobbiamo negare fino allo stremo, a costo di fingere di lasciarci.".

Matthew annuì. "Maledizione, speriamo che Alfred non lo scopra subito. Inizierà a tormentarmi come mai, a leggere le mie mail, a origliare le mie telefonate...".

"E perché, tutte le domande che mi farà Feliciano?".

Si apriva una prospettiva agghiacciante. Ma ce l'avrebbero fatta.

"Matt, senti... Perché non resti qui stasera? Ormai è tardi.".

Non era la prima volta che Matthew restava a dormire da lui, ma era la prima che non lo faceva in qualità di amico. E soprattutto, era la prima volta che dormivano nella stessa stanza.

Erano entrambi bloccati da qualcosa: Kiku dal pudore, Matthew dalla timidezza. Per questo ogni contatto fisico tra loro era delicato, assolutamente casto e rispettoso, sempre preceduto da un 'Posso?' mormorato a fior di labbra.

In quell'occasione qualcosa cambiò.

Matthew iniziò ad accarezzare i capelli di Kiku, che dormiva profondamente. Poter vedere il suo viso addormentato era la cosa più bella: non avrebbe chiesto altro.

Kiku arrivava dove lui non poteva. Era deciso, elegante, forte, aveva fiducia in se stesso, era gentile e cortese ma non si faceva prevaricare da nessuno. Matthew amava tutto questo, amava tutto quello che Kiku era e che lui avrebbe voluto essere ma non riusciva neanche a raggiungere.

Ma Kiku era anche simile a lui.

Era timido, con non poche difficoltà a relazionarsi con gli altri, a volte goffo e impacciato, riflessivo, calmo. A Matthew era sembrato un sogno poter parlare con qualcuno che gli somigliava così tanto, e gli era sembrato un miracolo poterlo amare.

Si avvicinò a lui e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle sottili.

Kiku non lo sapeva, ma Matthew era segretamente e terribilmente geloso.

Era geloso di Francis, così esperto nell'arte della seduzione. Era geloso di Yao, che era parecchio vicino a Kiku. Era geloso di Alfred, che stava appiccicato al giapponese ogni volta che poteva.

Ma soprattutto era geloso di Herakles, del quale si diceva che fosse andato a letto con Kiku.

Quando Matthew, un paio di settimane prima, era stato messo al corrente di quell'agghiacciante e oscena diceria, si era quasi sentito mancare ed era corso dall'orientale a chiedere delucidazioni. Kiku gli aveva raccontato che -così credeva e sperava con tutte le sue forze- che era stato solo un sogno uscito da chissà dove e solo allora il canadese si era calmato. Ma la fortissima gelosia che provava nei confronti di Herakles si era ormai cementata dentro di luie il solo pensiero del suo casto e innocente fidanzato tra le braccia di quel greco gli faceva rivoltare lo stomaco.

_Prima di fare una cosa simile dovrà passare sul mio corpo._

Non avrebbe usato alcuno scrupolo con quel greco pigro, fissato con i gatti e segretamente pervertito, se si fosse rivelato necessario. Matthew detestava le guerre, ma per difendere il suo legame con Kiku sarebbe stato pronto ad ingaggiare una battaglia all'ultimo sangue con chiunque gli si fosse parato davanti.

Si mise a sedere e guardò Kiku che dormiva beatamente, trovandolo meraviglioso.

_E solo io l'ho visto così. Io e nessun altro._

Di colpo avvertì un disperato desiderio di baciarlo, di sentire i suoi capelli tra le dita, le sue braccia attorno alla propria schiena. E non si fermò, andò oltre, avvertì un desiderio quasi insopportabile di sentire il suo corpo a contatto con il proprio e allora uno sciame di immagini scabrose e seducenti invase la sua mente: gemiti, sussurri, grida strozzate, sospiri, ansiti, frasi che si rompevano, lenzuola aggrovigliate, baci, calore, buio, piacere, sensualità, sesso, sesso e ancora sesso.

_NO!_

Matthew scosse con violenza la testa.

Perché Kiku scatenava simili desideri dentro di lui?! Era una creatura candida e ingenua, la cui vista mal si accordava con simili visioni. Lo stesso Matthew, sebbene fosse a conoscenza di certe cose, non aveva mai provato impulsi simili, e disegnare certe immagini inserendo in esse Kiku lo fece sentire un depravato della peggior specie.

_(Oh, Mathiù, è normale, sai? E' solo un lato di te.)_

Grandioso, ci mancava solo la voce interiore che somigliava in maniera terrificante a quella di Francis.

_Non è vero! Io... io non sono così!_

"Francis" fece una lieve risata.

_(Mathiù, Mathiù! E' normale desiderare fisicamente la persona che si ama: è un istinto antico quanto il mondo. E non c'è nulla di riprovevole nel sentire quest'istinto... e assecondarlo.)_

_Io non assecondo proprio niente!_

Ma quell'istinto stava iniziando ad alzare la voce in un canto dolcissimo e pericoloso come quello delle sirene di Ulisse, che cantando attiravano gli uomini sulla loro isola per poi divorarli senza pietà.

Matthew guardò Kiku e notò cose che mai aveva notato. Cose _del suo corpo._

La sensuale curva della spalla lasciata sbadatamente esposta dalla coperta e dal pigiama. I capelli che sembravano accarezzare languidamente il collo. Il modo delicato ma ammiccante in cui la mano era posata sulla gamba.

Non c'era nulla di volutamente provocante in quei dettagli e allora perché lo eccitavano in quel modo, tanto da inaridirgli la bocca e troncargli il fiato in gola?!

_Calma, calma, sto impazzendo, devo calmarmi!_

Si alzò e andò in bagno, dove si gettò dell'acqua fredda sul viso.

"Calmo... Calmo... Sono calmissimo...".

Doveva togliersi dalla testa quei pensieri. Era squallido fare simili fantasie su Kiku, era come spiarlo di nascosto mentre si spogliava. Con lui voleva essere sincero e leale fino in fondo.

Ritornò nella stanza e si sdraiò accanto a Kiku, sforzandosi di non vedere quei piccoli dettagli che pochi minuti prima avevano scatenato in lui una tempesta. Ma più si concentrava per ignorarli e più essi sembravano chiamarlo, intrappolandolo in un circolo vizioso da cui non riusciva a tirarsi fuori.

Accarezzò con gli occhi la curva della spalla scoperta, perfetta, liscia, candida ed erotica al tempo stesso e immaginò, _desiderò ardentemente _di accarezzarla e poi scendere fino al braccio, baciarlo, poi arrivare ai fianchi e scivolare lungo la gamba e baciarlo, baciarlo ovunque, e poi amarlo, diventare una sola cosa con lui, amarlo e fargli capire che sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco, che non l'avrebbe mai tradito, che non gli avrebbe mai voltato le spalle.

Senza neanche accorgersene posò un bacio su quella spalla. Poi un altro, un altro, e un altro ancora. Era come una droga, non riusciva a smettere di baciare quella pelle liscia e tiepida, non riusciva a saziarsene, era come se in lui si fosse accesa una sete disperata che ogni bacio accresceva invece di smorzare.

Sollevò delicatamente la manica del pigiama di Kiku e lo baciò sul palmo della mano, sul dorso, sul polso, su tutto l'avambraccio, risalendo fino alla spalla. Quando ebbe finito ne aveva più voglia di prima e ricominciò scendendo dalla spalla e tornando fino al palmo della mano.

_Perché non mi passa?!_

Scostò la scollatura del pigiama e lo baciò sulle clavicole, sulla gola, sul mento. Poi passò alle guance, agli zigomi, agli occhi chiusi, alla fronte, ai capelli. Lo baciò sulla bocca, una volta, due volte, e ancora, ancora, ancora.

_Mmmh... Che..._

Qualcosa gli stava facendo il solletico sul collo.

Aprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Matt, che stai facendo?" mormorò con la voce impastata dal sonno.

Il canadese rialzò la testa di scatto e spalancò gli occhi allontanandosi di scatto.

"Oddio Kiku, mi dispiace, non so cosa diavolo mi abbia preso, scusami!". Era diventato più rosso della foglia d'acero sulla sua bandiera. "Io lo so che non ti piace essere toccato ma è stato più forte di me, non so cosa mi abbia preso, mi dispiace!".

Kiku si guardò il collo e su una clavicola vide un segno violaceo.

"Oh... Kiku, scusa... Non volevo...".

"... No. Non fa niente. Puoi continuare, se vuoi.".

Matthew credette di non aver capito. "Co-cosa?".

"Ho detto: puoi continuare se vuoi.".

_Anzi. _

Lo guardò.

"Matt, io... Voglio che continui.".

"... Cosa?".

"Mi hai sentito. Voglio che... che continui a fare quello che stavi facendo mentre dormivo.".

"Non posso.".

"Sì che puoi.".

"No, non posso.". Matthew abbassò gli occhi. "Vorrei, ma non posso. Scusa.".

"... Allora lo farò io.".

Senza dargli il tempo di replicare si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò sul collo.

"Kiku, ma... Certe cose tu... Non ti piacciono...".

Il giapponese sospirò. "Matt, con te è... Ah, lasciamo stare. Te lo spiego dopo.".

"No, aspetta. Com'è con me?".

Un altro sospiro. "Ti ricordi quando... quando ci siamo baciati alla festa di compleanno di Feliciano?".

"Quella in cui ero finito non si sa come? Sì.".

_Ci eri finito perché ti ho fatto entrare io di straforo. _"Sì, quella. Quando siamo rimasti soli nella stanza e mi hai baciato... io...".

_"Mmmh... Matthew..."._

_Trascinate da un istinto irresistibilmente forte, le mani del canadese s'insinuano sotto la maglia di Kiku godendosi appieno la sensazione della pelle calda scorrergli sotto le dita._

_"No... Dai... Se entra... mmmh... qualcuno..."._

_Matthew lo zittisce con un bacio, mentre lo fa sdraiare sul divano sedendosi sulle sue gambe e sentendo i propri freni inibitori saltare via uno dopo l'altro._

_Sono in una stanza da soli, gli altri sono impegnati a ballare e ridere tra loro, sono stesi su un comodo e ampio divano. Sembra girare tutto a loro favore._

_Dalla schiena di Kiku le mani di Matthew scendono al suo addome._

_"Kimi o ai shiteru."._

_Il primo bottone dei jeans si apre._

_"Shinu-hodo aishiteru"._

_Il secondo bottone lo segue._

_"Itsumo, donna toki mo Matt no koto o kangaeteru."._

_La cerniera lampo si abbassa.__ La mano di Matthew entra._

_"Aaaah... Matt..."._

_Sentirlo smaniare in quel modo gli piace da morire. Insiste con la mano e Kiku, sotto di lui, geme sempre più forte aggrappandosi alla sua schiena mentre la sua fronte si copre di un velo di sudore._

_"Matt... No, Matt..." mormora Kiku. La sua voce esce a fatica, arrocchita dall'eccitazione. "Mmmh... Daaai, baasta-ah..."._

_Quella richiesta gli fa invece venire una voglia quasi irrefrenabile di continuare, di spingere Kiku ancora oltre, di farlo urlare fino a fargli perdere la voce._

_La mano di Matthew allenta la presa restituendo a Kiku un po' di fiato._

_"Matt... Dai... Ci sono... gli altri... nell'altra stanza..."._

_"Basta che non ci sentano.". E riprende la sua dolcissima tortura, godendosi gli ansiti e i gemiti di Kiku. _

_Da dove esce fuori quell'impudicizia? Matthew era convinto che non avrebbe mai detto o fatto cose simili, né che sarebbe arrivare a concepire simili pensieri. Sente le costrizioni imposte dalla trimidezza e dal pudore sollevarsi come un turbine di polvere e finire chissà dove lasciandolo fra le mani dell'istinto. _

_Lasciandolo libero._

_E quella depravata, spregiudicata, meravigliosa libertà lo inebria del tutto. _

_E' quel senso di libertà assoluta a fargli abbassare la testa e a permettere alle sue labbra di posarsi dove poco prima teneva la mano._

_"Aaaaaah!"._

_"Ragazzi, che succede?!". La voce di Ludwig li raggiunge dall'altra parte della porta._

_Matthew solleva di scatto la testa e scende fulmineo dal divano mentre Kiku si tira su e si riabbottona i jeans._

_"Niente, Ludwig! Matthew ha... ha sbattuto il piede sulla scrivania!" fa prontamente il giapponese sistemandosi i capelli._

_Silenzio. "Ah, va bene! Sono venuto a chiamarvi perché è arrivata la torta!"._

_Matthew vorrebbe urlargli 'Non me ne importa nulla della torta: abbiamo ben altro da fare qui!', ma invece dice semplicemente: "Sì, arriviamo subito."._

"... Io... Matt, tu... tu scateni qualcosa in me, qualcosa che non ho mai provato prima. E questa cosa credo... anzi,socos'è e mi piace, ma ho paura a liberarlo. Anche se vorrei.".

"... Quella volta eri... Avevi bevuto?".

"No, Matt, non avevo bevuto nulla.".

"No, perché...". Matthew arrossì.

"Mi... Mi piaceva quello che... come reagivi e... cosa dicevi.".

"... Matt...".

Il canadese abbassò gli occhi arrossendo. "E mi ero arrabbiato quando... quando Ludwig ci ha interrotti. E... Ah, basta!".

Si gettò in avanti e baciò Kiku, che rispose immediatamente.

E quando sentì le mani dell'orientale sbottonargli la maglia del pigiama, non fece e non disse nulla per fermarlo.

Lo baciò sul collo per poi scendere direttamente all'addome, baciandone ogni centimetro. Kiku chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

_Sarebbe potuto succedere prima..._

Gli poggiò una mano sulla nuca e lo baciò. Fu un bacio passionale e disperato, un miscuglio di ardente desiderio e profonda malinconia. Era come se gli stesse facendo assaporare la propria anima e la stringeva tra le braccia come se volesse farla diventare parte di sé.

Le labbra di Kiku scesero a baciargli il petto, mentre le sue mani sfioravano la curva esterna dei fianchi facendolo rabbrividire. Matthew gettò la testa all'indietro e inarcò la schiena offrendosi completamente.

"Kiku...".

Quando le labbra dell'orientale si avvolsero attorno al suo capezzolo e la sua lingua lo accarezzò Matthew si lasciò sfuggire un breve grido. La sua testa ricadde sulla spalla di Kiku, mentre un'eccitazione folle e stordente inebriava il suo cervello annientando la ragione.

La mano di Matthew scivolò giù dalla spalla di Kiku accarezzandogli il petto e l'addome fino a stringersi attorno al suo sesso.  
"Aaaaah...".

Gli morse lievemente il collo, per poi poggiare il viso sul suo petto respirando a pieni polmoni quel profumo caldo e dolce. Quando la presa si strinse Kiku gemette con più forza, mentre gocce di sudore cominciavano a corrergli lungo la schiena e a imperlargli i capelli. Matthew sorrise accarezzandoli e facendo scivolare tra di essi le dita, mentre la sua mano stringeva.

"M-Matt...". La voce di Kiku era strozzata e usciva a fatica, come se non riuscisse a respirare.

La dolcissima tortura lì in basso finì e la mano prese il mento dell'orientale facendogli sollevare la testa. Un altro bacio, ardente ma più lento di quello precedente.

Kiku gli poggiò una mano dietro la schiena e lo fece sdraiare sul letto, per poi riprendere il bacio e contemporaneamente sfilarsi i boxer e gettarli a terra.

"Matt...". Gli accarezzò le guance e lo baciò sul collo. "_Shinu-hodo aishiteru"._

Kiku sapeva benissimo dove stavano andando a finire, sapeva benissimo cosa stava succedendo, sapeva che erano arrivati al punto di non-ritorno...

E gli piaceva.

Oh, se gli piaceva.

E sapere che piaceva anche a Matthew gli regalava una sensazione unica.

Sotto l'effetto del piacere mentale e dell'eccitazione fisica fece scivolare lentamente un dito dentro il suo ragazzo.

Matthew sbarrò gli occhi tendendosi di scatto e spalancando la bocca.

"Aaah...".

Quando le dita diventarono due Matthew gridò. Non riuscì a trattenersi, neanche ci provò: era sicuro che se non avesse urlato sarebbe impazzito. Si aggrappò con più forza alla schiena di Kiku, mentre una goccia di sudore gli colava lungo la tempia.

Le dita scivolarono fuori regalandogli un ultimo fremito di piacere. Kiku gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso madido di sudore e lo baciò ancora.

Mentre si baciavano Matthew riuscì a invertire le posizioni finendo sopra il suo ragazzo.

"Ki-Kiku... Chiudi gli occhi.".

Senza chiedere nulla il giapponese obbedì, facendo un respiro profondo. Si abbandonò totalmente, senza la minima paura o il minimo timore.

Dopo qualche secondo di sospensione la lingua di Matthew iniziò ad accarezzargli il sesso, con una lentezza esasperante, maledettamente erotica.

Le mani di Kiku si aggrapparono alla coperta stritolandola, inarcò la schiena e sbarrò gli occhi, ricoprendosi all'istante di un copioso velo di sudore, mentre tutti i muscoli del suo corpo si tendevano fino allo spasmo.

"Aaaaaah... Aaaaaah...".

Non riusciva a dire nulla: solo ad emettere gemiti incoerenti. Un fuoco bianco apparve davanti ai suoi occhi che non vedevano nulla, sentì il suo sangue farsi bollente nelle vene come lava. Tutto si mescolò: calore, piacere, tensione, troppe sensazioni troppo forti vennero a frastornarlo tutte insieme, gli sembrava d'impazzire.

"Maaaaatt... Maaaaatt...".

Lo ripeté infinite volte assaporandone il suono come fosse la più celestiale melodia, come fosse ambrosia. Ripeté infinite volte quel nome dalle mille sfaccettature, dai mille significati, ma che in fondo significava una cosa sola per lui: amore, amore, solo amore.

Dopo un tempo che a Kiku parve interminabile ma che in realtà fu di pochi secondi, quel massaggio finì.

L'orientale si rilassò di nuovo, esausto, fradicio di sudore, ansimando ad occhi chiusi come se nella stanza non ci fosse più aria a sufficienza, il piacere che ancora pulsava nel suo corpo.

Le labbra di Matthew -_quelle stesse labbra che fino a pochi secondi prima... Cielo, che imbarazzo!- _lo baciarono sulla punta del naso.

"Ti... ti è piaciuto, Kiku?". La sua voce era arrocchita dal desiderio e al tempo stesso timida.

Kiku non rispose, troppo occupato com'era a riprendere fiato. Socchiuse gli occhi annebbiati dal piacere e nel buio della stanza intravide il viso di Matthew, i suoi capelli scompigliati, i suoi occhi che scintillavano come zaffiri. Era bellissimo.

"Ma-Matt...". La voce gli usciva a malapena dalla bocca.

Per tutta risposta il canadese lo baciò dolcemente facendolo mettere a sedere davanti a lui.

"M... Ma come... ti è venuto?".

"Non lo so. Mi è venuto... e basta.".

Kiku posò il viso sulla spalla di Matthew facendosi sfuggire una lieve risata mista ad un sospiro.

Poi, con la coda dell'occhio, vide il ricciolo solitario che scendeva dalla chioma dell'altro.

Uhm... E se... ?

Protese la mano e lo afferrò.

Matthew trasalì sbarrando gli occhi.

"Kiku... Co-Come... ?".

"Sssh.".

Arrotolò il ricciolo attorno al dito e poi lo svolse lentamente.

"Aaaaah...". Matthew si aggrappò alla sua schiena tremando di piacere. "Mmmmh...".

Kiku sorrise soddisfatto.

Si spostò sull'altra spalla e fece poggiare la schiena di Matthew contro la parete.

"Kiku...".

Gli tappò la bocca posandogli un dito sulle labbra. Si mise in ginocchio tra le sue gambe e prese il ricciolo tra le labbra per succhiarlo lentamente.

"Aaah! Kiku! Aaaah! Feeermati!".

Non lo ascoltò. Continuò a succhiare il ricciolo, godendosi le invocazioni e i gemiti di Matthew con un piacere quasi narcisistico.

_Sono io. Sono io che lo faccio smaniare così._

Portò le labbra alla base del ricciolo facendo poi scivolare la lingua lungo tutta la sua lunghezza.

"Aaaaah! Aaaaaaah!".

Matthew piantò le unghie nella sua schiena, gli morse una spalla e venne con urlo tremulo e strozzato, accasciandosi contro di lui senza più un briciolo d'aria nei polmoni.

Kiku lo baciò sulla guancia e lo strinse a sé.

"Ki... Kiku...".

"Non abbiamo finito, Matt.".

Mentre lo baciava lo fece sdraiare a terra, radente la parete. Si sdraiò sopra di lui tenendosi su con le braccia per non pesargli.

_"Kimi o ai shiteru." _gli mormorò all'orecchio.

Chiuse gli occhi e con una spinta decisa ma delicata entrò in lui.

"Aah!".

Fece male, più di quanto Matthew immaginasse. Serrò gli occhi e si morse il labbro, mentre una lacrima scivolava lungo la tempia e le sue dita affondavano nelle spalle di Kiku. Il dolore gli aggredì tutta la parte bassa del corpo scendendo nelle gambe.

"Kiku... Fa... fa male...".

Una mano gli asciugò la fronte. "Mi dispiace. Ma ora passa, Matt. Fidati di me.".

Un'altra spinta, più lenta, accompagnata da una scossa di dolore meno intensa della prima.

"Va... va meglio?".

Matthew annuì.

E fu alla terza spinta che il dolore finalmente andò via.

"Aaah... Kiku...". La sua voce aveva mutato tonalità, così come la sensazione in basso stava sfumando dal freddo e duro dolore al piacere, caldo e accogliente.

Seguì un'altra spinta, poi un'altra, e un'altra ancora. Ad ogni spinta il piacere cresceva stritolando Kiku nella sua morsa meravigliosa e spietata rendendogli sempre più difficile mantenere anche solo un briciolo di lucidità.

"Matt...".

Lo baciò, continuando a spingere. Il piacere crebbe ancora diventando quasi doloroso, facendogli compiere il percorso contrario di quello di Matthew.

"Aaah... Mmmh...".

Non resse più.

Si accasciò sul corpo di Matthew e venne, trattenendo a malapena un urlo e stringendo il braccio di Matthew al punto da lasciargli i segni rossi delle dita. Tutto si annullò, non rimase nulla, niente, se non loro e quel paradiso dei sensi tanto bello da sembrare irreale, irraggiungibile ma che invece era lì, dentro di lui.

Dopo un tempo indefinito riaprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi steso su Matthew, che gli stava accarezzando i capelli.

"Matt...".

"Credo che tu... ti sia addormentato.".

"Addormentato?".

Lo sentì annuire. "Per almeno cinque minuti sei rimasto immobile.".

Cinque minuti? A lui erano parsi solo una manciata di secondi.

Kiku si tirò su mettendosi seduto e appoggiando la schiena alla parete, fradicio di sudore, esausto, completamente appagato.

Matthew lo baciò sulla spalla, sedendosi accanto a lui con le gambe piegate contro il petto.

_"__Ki-kimi o ai shiteru, _Kiku_."_. Quella breve frase, mormorata con l'accento di Matthew, era splendida.

"Anch'io.".

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Kiku disse: "Matt?".

"Sì?".

"Che ne diresti di fare un bagno caldo?".

"... Mi sembra un'ottima idea.".

_"Kimi o ai shiteru.". = _Ti amo

_"Shinu-hodo aishiteru". = _Ti amo così tanto che potrei morire

_"Itsumo, donna toki mo Matt no koto o kangaeteru.". _= Penso sempre, in ogni momento, a te


End file.
